


How Do You Solve A Problem Like Belle?

by HeidiErickson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013, Schmoop, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiErickson/pseuds/HeidiErickson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a surprise planned for Rumple, but a snowstorm has a vendetta against her goals, and it may even threaten her life. Will Belle's plans succeed, or will they be blown away in the blizzard, and Belle herself as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Solve A Problem Like Belle?

**Author's Note:**

> From my Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013, for Tumblr user nightingales-in-my-brain. Finally posted up here. Enjoy! :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: OUAT does not belong to me. It belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz, and Eddy Kitsis.

Belle woke up with a start. The room was bright, and the curtains were drawn back. And yet she was still in bed with Rumple. She glanced over to the left; Rumple lay on his side, his back to her. His chest rose and fell deeply, obviously asleep.

“Rumple,” Belle urgently shook his arm. “Rumple!”

Rumple’s answer was an unintelligible grunt and moan; he shifted slightly, but didn’t respond. With concern, Belle looked around to see her alarm clock. It was 8:30.

 _It’s Thursday! The library opens at 9! And the pawn shop!_ Belle panicked inwardly. “ _Rumple!_ ” She shouted as she pulled her pillow from behind and whacked it on his head.

“ _Ugh!_ ” He sputtered, awakening immediately. He groaned and moved over on his stomach and rose slightly on his elbows. “What?” He mumbled, one eye still shut. His shoulder-length hair was mussed up and hiding half his face. For a second, he reminded her of Neal on that early morning when Belle went to his house to decorate for Emma’s surprise birthday party. Neal had been friendly in a sort of grumpy, groggy way, which was the same way Rumple acted when he’d only just woken up.

Belle would’ve just smiled at how adorable Rumple looked right now, but she remembered they had priorities. “Rumple, don’t we have to go to the pawn shop and library today?” She reminded him.

Rumple sighed and fell back into his pillow. “No,” his voice was muffled, “The weather’s nasty today.”

“It’s Maine. Regina said it’s always cold in Maine in wintertime.” Belle reasoned. “And it’s Thursday. Come on. It’ll be an adventure,” she cajoled, hoping to coax him out of bed. This was probably her fault, since the night before they…

“No.” Rumple abruptly retorted. He shifted up and leaned on his left elbow. “It may be icy out there. I won’t risk you hurting yourself out there. I’ve decided the pawn shop and library stays closed today.”

Belle understood his concern and protective nature over her, but she, even today, still did not like people deciding things for her. She did not want to anger Rumple, though, so she placed a hand on his, which was spread on the covers. “Rumple, you can stay home if you prefer, but I am still going to the library. I promise to be very careful, okay?” She leaned down to kiss him, but to her surprise, he reached over her waist, pulled her under him, and crushed her lips under his, long and hard.

Belle felt herself melting under his passion, and her arm crept over his side to pull him closer. But then the logical part of her brain reminded her about the library, and she pushed him up. “No!” She cried hoarsely, and giggled at Rumple’s look of love and bewilderment. A tendril of her hair was stuck to his chin. She brushed it off and send Rumple a slightly flirtatious, but warning smile, “You just want me to stay in bed with you, don’t you?”

“It was worth the try,” Rumple answered huskily with a slightly disappointed, but resigned half-smile. He inched back and gazed at her tenderly, “Very well. You may go, my darling, but you must be careful. And I wouldn’t expect many visitors there today.”

Belle beamed down at him, excited at the prospect of opening up her library. Rumple didn’t know, but there was a bigger reason to why she wanted the library open today. She lowered her head to give him a quick peck, and then scooted off the bed, yelping gleefully when Rumple tried to grab her close again. He sighed in defeat and fell back into the pillows with a muffled grunt. Belle shook her head at him affectionately and then headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

Belle liked to be jiffy with showers and baths, unless Rumple was with her. She preferred to get those things over with, but when it came around to dressing up, she did like to take her time with picking out what to wear. She quickly came back into the bedroom, clad in her pastel yellow bathrobe, and went over to the wardrobe.

The aroma of sausage and eggs cooking wafted up Belle’s nose as she pulled out a dark olive skirt with accordion pleating, which went with her favorite fuchsia top and plaid cardigan. Belle licked her lips, hunger already waking up in her belly. She dressed swiftly, hopped in a pair of black ankle-length boots, and rushed downstairs.

She came up short in the doorway to the kitchen. Rumple stood in front of the steaming stove, his back to her. He was stirring the eggs, scrambling them in the pan. At the left cooked sausage in a separate pan.

Belle knew Rumple loved eggs, but refused to eat them the way he did when he was a boy, because it reminded him of his father. Rumple had long since let go and forgiven his father for his actions, but some things still hit too close to home, like eggs in a basket.

She walked up to his right side and wrapped her hands around his arm, feeling the lean, strong muscle underneath his flannel nightshirt. “Rumple?” She hesitated, hoping he’d at least consider what she was going to ask him.

“Yes, my love?” He replied absentmindedly.

“Will you at least come to the library today? At, say. 3:00?” Belle did her best to widen her eyes and bat her lashes, hoping to look cute to cajole him into her charms.

“What?” Rumple retorted, almost gruffly as he glanced down at her momentarily, “—No,” he answered incredulously, “I told you, it’s snowy and cold out there, and not to mention icy. I will go out there only if something happens to you. You will have your cell phone with you, correct?”

Belle was momentarily deflated, but she refused to lose the battle. _I’ll just fake something and have him come over to “rescue” me. He’ll be angry, of course, but it’s worth it…_ She released a feigned sigh of resignation. “Oh, all right. I was hoping you’d spend the day with me, anyway.”

Slightly suspicious and puzzled, Rumple turned off the stove, waved the steam away from the thick, juicy chunks of golden eggs, and gripped Belle’s upper arms, jerking her up to his chest. “Well, then, why don’t you spend the day with _me_ , dearie?” He whispered huskily.

Belle smiled coyly up at him. “There are people who would love nothing more than to curl up to read a book on a day like this, and I want to make it possible for them with my library. But…” she was about to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck, but then the smell of eggs and sausage suddenly revolted against her nose, and the feeling ran all the way down to her stomach, and it lurched violently. She gasped, frowning in pain.

Panic gripped Rumple’s insides as Belle yanked away from him and made a beeline for the trash bin. She bent over and vomited up last night’s dinner, and Rumple was at her side in an instant with a warm, wet cloth in his hand.

“Belle?” He handed her the cloth, and she pressed it against her mouth. Her face was a pasty white, and her eyes were rimmed with red from strain. Rumple had no idea of how this happened. He took Belle by the elbow and slowly led her to the countertop stool.

“I’m okay now,” she rasped, wiping her mouth. “I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it’s just my stomach. Was the food we had last night expired, Rumple?”

“Th-the ham and potatoes?” Rumple repeated, “No, it couldn’t be. They were fresh from the market.” He put a hand against her forehead. “You’re not burning up. That’s good. But you’re not going to the library today.”

 _No! Not after this!_ Belle groaned inwardly. “Rumple, _please_ ,” she dropped the dishcloth on the tabletop and implored at him with her eyes. “I’m fine now, really.” _Other than being a little dizzy, but…_

“No,” Rumple shook his head firmly, his shoulder-length tendrils brushing across his shoulders, “You’re unwell, for some reason. No one spontaneously vomits without a cause behind it. I shouldn’t have made those things; you need rest and a glass of water.”

She had to get out of here, before he decided to lock her away or else. _Forget breakfast._ Belle pulled away from Rumple’s touch and stepped down from the tall stool. “I’m leaving for the library. Maybe the cold air will do my stomach some good,” she announced, determined to carry the day’s plans out as she exactly planned it.

“Belle!” Rumple called after her, now really worried about her strange stubbornness about the library. “ _Belle!_ ”

But Belle was already out of the coat closet, wrapped up in her warmest scarf, gloves, hat, and a black pea coat. She popped a mint in her mouth to remove the taste and stench of bile from her mouth.

Rumple stopped short in his tracks as he stared down at his beauty. _She’s not going to give this up without a fight, is she?_ Rumple thought to himself. Sighing, he flailed his hands slightly at his sides and then gestured at the door. “Fine. Just be careful. Call me immediately if you need to be brought back here.”

Belle smiled tenderly up at him, pushing away any doubts she had about going. No need to let him have his way with her right now, especially when today was supposed to be a special day for him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the mouth. “I will see you again, Rumple.” She reminded him gently, and then turned to the door.

She was greeted with a blast of cold air, and snow spat in her face. Belle shuddered, shocked at the effect of the weather on her. “R- _Rumple_!” She squawked, stumbling back, waving the stinging snowflakes out of her face. “Easy!” Rumple exclaimed, striding forward to steady her with one hand and push the door closed with the hand.

“It’s—it’s _cold_!” Belle half-shouted, blinking rapidly as she pulled her beret lower on her head. And, oh, _now_ she was angry. Between Rumple and her mysterious nausea, the weather seemed to be the other vendetta against her trek for the library today. _And they all think they can defeat me. Well, we’ll see!_

“I told you, it’s terrible out there. Not safe.” Rumple desperately hoped that by now Belle would just change her mind and go settle down on the couch in the living room just behind him, but Belle pushed away from him and stalked ahead for the door.

“You don’t need to tell me what to do, Rumple. I’ve made my decision. If Maine people can suffer walking this weather, then so can I!” She declared stubbornly with a set of her jaw. Her bright blue eyes flashed with fire, and, oh, _now_ Rumple was intimidated. From whacking him awake with a pillow to nearly railing into him for simply taking care of her, all of Belle’s actions and characteristics this morning were… _off_. Definitely off.

With a determined nod of her little head, Belle swung the door open, squinted her eyes against the wind, and stepped outside. She groaned in effort as she pulled the door close. It clicked shut.

Rumple felt himself shake slightly, with fear for Belle safety, bewilderment over her odd behavior, and irritation at her stubbornness. “Hope she doesn’t get attacked by a pack of wolves or something,” he muttered to himself as he veered towards the kitchen to eat a cold, lonely breakfast.

However, fifteen minutes later, Belle was trudging through the snow, her scarf tied snugly around her nose down to her next, and her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. She could barely make out the library in the distance, walking from a sidewalk lined up with tall, barren trees. She smiled behind the woolen scarf, triumphant that she was about to make it without a problem. _I told you, Rumple!_

In the meantime, Rumple was in the process of cleaning the kitchen up, but he could barely focus on rinsing the pots and plates as he worried about Belle. If something did happen to her…well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Two weeks ago, Belle had the craziest idea to invite Ruby, Ariel, Emma, Snow, and Regina to go Christmas shopping with her. Snow was very receptive about the idea, but Emma, not the feminine kind of woman, was leery about the concept, and Regina wasn’t ready to have “girl bonding time” with her son’s other mother and grandmother.

Granny, however, didn’t feel well that day, so Ruby took over the diner for her, a sick Charming somehow convinced Snow to stay home with him, and Regina flat-out declined, saying she needed time to be ready to “bond” with anyone else. Ariel wanted to spend more time with Eric and prepare for another long sea trip. Neal went back to Manhattan to take care of things regarding his old job, so Henry decided to join Emma and Belle on the trip, and then Belle begged Rumple to accompany them. Rumple grudgingly agreed, not one for shopping, but at least he would have time with his grandson.

While Belle dragged a reluctant Emma off to the dress department, Henry pulled out his GameBoy and showed Rumple a fascinating outer space game on it. Within minutes, grandfather and grandson were enamored with the game. But when Henry let Rumple have his turn to play, Belle and Emma returned, eliciting protests from the reformed dark imp and his grandson.

Rumple’s lips tugged into a small smirk as he reminisced over that day, when Belle was acting uncharacteristically…”bossy”. (At least that’s how Emma put it, respectfully, when she asked her “stepmother-in-law” why she was so insistent on shopping with her. Rumple had agreed with a small nod, still wishing he was home alone with Belle, where they could be…doing _other_ things.)

Rumple smile faded as he mulled over the fact that Belle’s behavior had been a little…off for the past few weeks. Belle always had been outgoing and confident, and quite the leader, but then sometimes she was quiet and solitary, preferring to sit in her library and read.

But lately…it’d been a little over the top. Belle seemed more impulsive, and dare he say, a little pushy. Rumple didn’t mind, usually, but when it was uncharacteristic for Belle to be a little rude about some small things, it did concern him. _When she comes back, I’ll talk to her about it. She’ll tell me the problem._ He thought to himself as he finished off the last of the dishes and headed back upstairs to shower.

_Just how do you solve a problem like Belle, anyway?_

* * *

 

The day went by strangely slowly for Belle. Not one soul even ventured near the library. She spent her morning sweeping the floors and dusting the bookshelves, and then she sat behind the librarian’s desk and started reading Anna Karenina. She kept a bag of oyster crackers next to her, still feeling a little queasy.

But when it was past the lunch hour, Belle was feeling much better, and she decided to start preparing.

And then she noticed the telephone had several missed messages on it.

“Belle?” Ruby’s voice was the first to come up. “Listen, I’m really sorry to let you know, but I think it’s best that we postponed Mr. Gold’s party for another day. The weather’s really bad. Granny and I already tried to reach you at your house, but no one seems to be picking up the phone. Maybe your line’s been cut by the bad weather or something. But, sweetie, as much as I would love to come see you and help you show our appreciation for Mr. Gold and give him your surprise, today is not a good day for that. I’ll make it up to you, I promise! You can name it, okay?? Love you!”

“Belle, dear, I’m afraid I won’t be coming to the library today. As you can tell, Snow decided to storm today, and the roads are to be closed soon. I hope you appreciated my little pun, though, darling, and please do stay safe with your dear imp. Have a good day.” Regina’s voice, laced with a somewhat snarky yet reluctantly affectionate lilt to the tone, rang through the answering machine.

“Hi, Belle, it’s Mary Margaret. We can’t make it to the party. We want to show Mr. Gold some appreciation, we really do, but today’s too dangerous to travel. I hope you’ll be okay with that. I promise to help you reschedule, if you will! Have a great day, Belle. Bye!”

“Hey, Mum.” Neal spoke up next. He’d taken up to calling Belle his mother, which she enjoyed very much. “I had to cancel my flight for Augusta this morning. All flights are delayed, and I feel terrible to miss Papa’s birthday, but he’d be unhappy if I flew up here in this sort of weather. I know Papa would want me to stay back here until everything’s safe over there. I plan to call him to wish him a happy birthday, though. Maybe we can postpone it until this weekend? Let me know. Talk to you later, Mum.”

Belle suddenly reached over and turned off the machine, fighting back the gulf of tears that threatened to spill over. _It’s just a party, Belle. Don’t be so upset about it. It’s nobody’s fault but mine. I was too impulsive to plan this…_

She didn’t even want to finish listening to the rest of the messages. _Just forget it. Rumple was right. I should’ve stayed home._ She rolled up the bag of crackers and sealed it, tossed it under the desk, and fairly stomped over to the coat rack to grab her things.

She knew she was being childish, but to have planned something so special for a while only to have all of it cancelled right on the day of the event…all thanks to a freak northern snowstorm…well, it was certainly frustrating.

 _I just want my Rumple to be happy, to know people appreciate him. Lately he’s been wondering if people really do like him or just play nice for my sake. This birthday party was supposed to prove him wrong. People really do like Rumple—they’re just still trying to figure him out, that’s all._ She thought to herself miserably as she pulled on her coat and scarf and gloves. _I think I planned this party just to forget how nervous I am about the months to come. I planned it out of selfish motive._ She inwardly berated herself as she buttoned up her coat and bravely headed outside.

 _Whoosh!_ A gust of wind nearly pulled her off her feet as Belle stepped outside and strove to shut the doors. She pulled her scarf up over her nose. The snowfall was so quick, so intense, that the flakes felt like tiny needles against her skin. Belle kept her eyes narrowed close but still open enough so that she could see where she was going. _Okay, now I feel really stupid._ She kicked herself inwardly for her foolish stubbornness.

It was not past fifteen minutes when Belle trudged past Storybrooke Inn and collapsed.

* * *

 

Ruby Lucas was fiddling around with her jewelry as she sat by the window which overlooked the front yard. She looked up momentarily, loving the effect of snow falling across the yard, the flakes swirling around and turning the ground white. The pine trees flanking the entrance of the property already were caked with snow. And the body lying beneath one tree was a great effect as well—

 _Whoa, wait!_ Ruby did a double-take and stared closer at the little body that just walked by and crumpled down under the pine tree by the gateway.

“Granny!” Panicking, Ruby leaped from the windowsill and called for her grandmother. “Someone’s fallen out there in our yard! I’m going to get her.” _Oh, no, what if it’s Belle?_

“You go on out there and bring her right in,” Granny hobbled into the lobby, wrapping her crocheted shawl closer around her broad body. “I’ll get blankets and hot water.”

Ruby nodded and quickly changed into her wolf form, knowing she’d be warmer and stronger that way with her fur and on all fours. Granny yanked open the door and let her out. Ruby dashed through the snow, veering towards the fallen body. To her horror, it indeed was Belle. _You silly girl!_ She thought in dismay. Ruby emitted a short growl and nudged Belle’s shoulder with her nose.

The smaller girl shifted slowly, and turned her head. She seemed to forget for a moment that Ruby was a wolf, and she gasped in terror. Then she fainted away.

 _Stupid idea of me to get her attention._ Ruby muttered inwardly. She crouched down, wiggled under Belle’s body, and heaved her over her back. Once Belle was safely slung across Ruby’s wolf body, she trotted hastily back to the house.

Granny was at Ruby’s side in an instant and pulled up Belle, and half-dragged, half-carried her over to the nearest lobby couch. Ruby morphed back into her human form and rushed over to the blankets on the coffee table and helped Granny pile them over Belle.

“We’d better let Mr. Gold know,” Ruby suggested, “He must be very worried.”

“Darn right, you are,” Granny nodded, peering at her over her spectacles. “Well, what’re you waitin’ for, girl? I’m the one tendin’ to her right now.”

“Right,” Ruby nodded obediently and hurried over to the admissions desk and dialed Mr. Gold’s number. But there was still no reply, just like before. “Granny!” Ruby exclaimed, “The phone doesn’t seem to be reaching his house!”

Granny looked up from removing Belle’s snow-capped hat and gloves. She paused for a minute, considering intently, and gazed at Ruby soberly. “Think you’re up to it, girl?”

Ruby was slightly taken aback that her protective grandmother would be willing to let her go out in that weather…but then again, they would be doing this for a special friend. Ruby _would_ do anything for Belle. “Yes.” She answered with determination.

“Go, then,” Granny nodded urgently at her and gestured at the door. “Hurry!”

“Yes, Granny!” Ruby didn’t need to be told twice. She bounded out, slammed the door behind her, turned into her wolf form, and then dove through the snow as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 

Rumple was at the verge of going nuts. It was well past 1, the snowstorm had gotten worse, and he just realized the phone line was dead. Bae had called him on his cell phone, inquiring about the house phone. They’d talked for a good hour, and then Bae had to go because his cell phone was dying and he didn’t have his charger on him at the moment.

After Bae wished him a happy birthday and hung up, Rumple’s only thoughts were, _This is not the birthday I was expecting. Bae’s stuck in the city because of those uncivilized airports, and I can’t contact Belle to make sure she’s okay._

He was about to abandon his commitment to “no-magic” and whisk himself to the library when frantic pounding happened at the front door. “ _Belle!_ ” He uttered, relieved, as he hurried over.

To his consternation, it was not Belle, but Ruby who stood at his doorstep, teeth chattering and body shivering. “M-M-Mr. G-Gold, it’s B-Belle.” She stammered through heaving sighs after running a long distance in a short period of time.

“What?” His worst fears confirmed, “Is Belle hurt?” He inhaled sharply as his mind ran through all the possible scenarios.

“S-sh-she colla-collapsed in-in front o-of o-our yard. R-really cold and w-weak. Y-you better c-come tend to her, Mr. Gold, s-sir.”

Of course, Rumple didn’t need to be told twice. _I shouldn’t have let her go,_ he rebuked himself angrily. _I knew something like this would have happened._ He nodded once and waved Ruby off. “You go on back. I’ll be right behind you.”

* * *

 

Without a thought for his own warm coat and scarf, Rumple was out of the front door and headed for his car, and Ruby accompanied him.

They drove right into Widow Lucas’ garage within a few minutes, thanks to Rumple’s proficient driving skills mastered even in snowy weather. He ran up the steps with Ruby at his heels, and barreled into the lobby.

Granny sat on a stool next to the couch where Belle lay. Wary and guilty, Rumple pressed one hand to his heaving chest before he went forward. “My Belle,” he gasped and knelt in front of her, next to Granny.

“She’ll be all right. Warmth and rest should do. What’d you do, throw her out for hidin’ your magic?” Granny barked, half-joking but also half-serious.

“No,” Rumple answered tersely, but then he softened his tone when Granny gave him that matronly look that never failed to intimidate. “I tried to get her to stay in with me, but she was quite determined to go to the library. Pretty much escaped the house before I could do anything.”

The elderly matron shook her head disapprovingly. “She’s young, I’ll give you that.”

“And unaccustomed to Maine winter,” Rumple added, gazing at Belle’s sleeping face. He squeezed her hand lightly before rising to his feet. “I am going to take her back with me. Thank you for your help, Widow Lucas.”

The white-haired woman sent him a dubious scrunch of her nose. “You sure ‘bout that? I don’t mind havin’ the both of you for a while longer. My rent is due anyway.”

“Forget the rent,” Rumple waved her off, “In fact, keep it, as payment for saving her life. I insist.” He added to silence the widow’s open-mouthed intentions to protest.

“Granny, listen to him. He really wants to thank us,” Ruby nodded at her grandmother pleadingly, standing behind the couch.

Granny grunted in slight reluctance, but she finally complied and stood up to make room for Rumple to lift Belle into his arms. He bent and pushed his arms under Belle’s knees and neck, swept her up, and held her close to his chest. He smelled the faint smell of roses in her hair, and nearly shuddered at the thought of losing her again.

Suddenly, Belle’s eyelashes fluttered and her head jerked slightly to the right. She peered up at Rumple for a moment. “R-Rumple?” She mumbled before passing out again. Rumple was not one for public displays of affection oftentimes, but he sorely wished to kiss her troubles and fears away.

“Take the blankets with you,” Granny ordered, tucking the blankets around Belle so they wouldn’t fall off. Rumple nodded in thanks and turned away without other word.

He carried Belle down into the garage and placed her gently in the backseat so she could stay in a lying position. “It’s gonna be all right, sweetheart,” he whispered when she murmured in discomfort and shook her head to and fro as her eyes remained shut. Her face was red, and her skin was burning up. “You’re gonna be all right,” Rumple repeated, feeling as if he was just trying to convince himself.

He drove carefully back to their home, thankful that the snowstorm seemed to be less violent now. When he pulled into his garage and closed the doors, Belle stirred again. “Need the library. Now.” She mumbled in a half-asleep state. Frowning, she seemed to come back to her senses, and then she opened her eyes, awake. “Rumple?” She muttered and looked up at him as he helped her out of the car.

“I’m right here, Belle,” Rumple smiled tenderly at her and pulled her into the crook of his arm as he helped her walk up the steps into the house. “You passed out in the snowstorm. Ruby and Widow Lucas rescued you and came to get me.”

Belle sighed and leaned her head on his chest. “I remember that…vaguely.”

Rumple led her to the living room and carefully set her on the couch, and then set up the fireplace. Then he went back to his car to retrieve the thick, fuzzy blankets Granny lent him. He returned to the living room to find Belle struggling to sit up.

“Sweetheart, you stay put,” Rumple shook his finger at her and tossed the blankets over her body and tucked her in. “You’ve been through an ordeal. It’s best that you rest for the remainder of the day. Let me get you some medication for your fever.”

“Rumple…” Belle spoke softly and stuck one arm out, reaching for him. He tentatively took hold of her warm fingers and kissed them. “It’s okay. I’ll be right back, darling.” He promised, and hastened to the bathroom to find some fever reducer medicine. He returned with some Tylenol and a little paper cup of water.

“I’m sorry,” Belle apologized, near to tears, “I was so stubborn about the library today, because we all were going to have a surprise birthday party for you. Even Baelfire was supposed to show up. Everybody was. I wanted you to know that people truly do like you—“

“Oh, Belle,” Rumple ached for her pain, her disappointment, “I’m sorry for that. Things happen for a reason, I suppose.” With his free hand, he stroked her smooth cheek. “Thank you for thinking of me, sweetheart. But I promise you that this is nothing to feel guilty over. Hey, we’ll still have this party, if you want, other time, hmm?”

“Do _you_?” Belle inquired.

Rumple’s mouth quirked in a small smile. “If it pleases you, I do.”

Belle sighed in relief and nodded. “Thank you, Rumple. But I can’t drink this,” Belle insisted when Rumple held the cup to her lips. “I can’t take any medicine.”

“Why not?!” Rumple’s ire rose, realizing she was still behaving strangely. Belle usually let him take care of her when she was sick, and she always accepted medicine if she needed it.

“Because I’m pregnant.” Belle’s voice broke a little, as if she was trying not to cry.

“You…what?” Rumple’s eyes popped out of his head, and he felt like his stomach had been kicked in, but not in a bad way.

Belle sighed, and smiled tentatively, “I am pregnant, Rumple. We’re having a baby.”

Rumple inhaled sharply and leaned back, nearly spilling over the water. He quickly set it on the coffee table and turned back to Belle, grabbing her hands into his. “Pregnant, Belle? How do you know?” Rumple never understood how a woman knew she was pregnant. He was away in war the whole time Milah was pregnant with Baelfire, and so he had no way of knowing.

Belle chuckled weakly. “Monthly time…nausea in the morning…mood swings. Women are known to behave differently when pregnant, Rumple. That’s why…”

The reality that he was going to be a father again hadn’t fully sunk in yet, but Rumple already felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Oh, Belle,” he whispered, joy and giddiness he hadn’t felt in a long time spreading up throughout his being.

He cupped her precious, round face in his hands and tilted his head to capture her lips with his. She tasted like cool, fresh mint and her hair was like silk as he wove his fingers through them. Belle reached up around his neck and pressed him closer, their kiss only becoming more heated and passionate as the seconds passed.

If kisses were heaven, Rumple felt like this must be it. Both pulled apart slowly, chests heaving, foreheads touching. For a long moment, they wouldn’t let go of each other.

“Rumple,” Belle began, “I’m sorry for acting so strangely lately, though. I know you’ve been worried about me…I’ve been worried, too.”

“But, why?” Puzzled, Rumple leaned his head slightly to the side. “This…this is a truly wonderful miracle.”

“And I completely agree, I do,” Belle assured with a giggle, and then she sobered, “But, I’ve never been a mother before. I’ve never raised any children, let alone baby-sat. Baelfire is a son I’ve always dreamed of, but I didn’t raise him…I’m afraid I won’t be a good mother, Rumple.”

Rumple felt his heart melt at Belle’s trembling voice, at the bright wonder in her beautiful eyes. “Belle,” he answered in a firm and confident voice, “I know you will be a good mother, as long as you never leave our child. Milah did, and even though I have forgiven her for that, I’ll never see her as the mother she was supposed to be. I believe that to be a good mother, you must never leave your child.”

“What about your mother?” Belle inquired, lowering her eyes to the coverlets. “She died when you were born. Does that make her a bad mother?”

“No,” Rumple shook his head, “I believe my mother was a good woman. She never got the chance to be a good mother, and I can’t blame her for her own death. I don’t believe you would die in childbirth, darling; I couldn’t, but if you ever did, I would still believe you’d be a wonderful mother.” He held her hands tightly in his grip. “I believe in you, Belle, and together, we _will_ raise our little one.”

Tears welled up in Belle’s sky-blue eyes, and she smiled tenderly at her true love. “I love you, Rumple.”

And all Rumple could do was answer, “I love you, too.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Rest now, my love.” _This was the best birthday I’ve ever had._ He thought to himself as he carefully nudged Belle’s body against the back of the couch and snuggled under the blankets with her. _Just how do you solve a problem like Belle? You don’t, because there was never a problem to begin with._ He pushed an arm under her neck and set her head on his chest, and placed a feather-light kiss on her temple before settling back and closing his eyes.

Belle may have thought having a surprise birthday party for Rumple would be the best thing ever, but for Rumple, really, the best thing ever was simply having Belle in his arms.


End file.
